the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Brownlee/Season One
"Reunion" When Chris awoke in the Masquerade Hospital, he found himself upgraded and modified by Samuel. The man explained how he had found Chris damaged, and brought him to the hospital for repairs. Their interaction was left short, as Chris quickly went to go check on Melissa. ;"In Somnis Veritas" Samuel was responsible for bringing the protagonists into his laboratory, as they needed a place to stay. Although he did not want them to participate, Blossom Cane encouraged him to use The Contraption. Samuel was with Melissa and Steven in a dream. Sitting at the back of a red car, Samuel is escorted by Steven briefly. Eventually, Steven sees Melissa on the sidewalk and allows her inside the car. Steven joked about how Melissa dreamed up a Silivia with unpleasant weather, and Melissa retorted she was new to dreaming. Despite her being new, Samuel commented on Melissa's fascinating ability to create a vivid dreamscape. Samuel stated he was able to "shop" in one of the buildings, which would have been empty space for most. Steven accelerated the car, and this seemed to result in the appearance of Silivia changing. Grass planted itself on the sidewalk, and the city slowly morphed into a forest landscape. Melissa was unsure of where she was. However, she would know when she saw the Alchemilia car she crashed recently. Without difficulty, Steven made it out of the forest and returned to Silivia. Not soon after, Silivia changed again into a horrific landscape. The sky turned crimson, and screeches could be heard throughout the city. As Melissa watched in horror, Samuel only mumbled that it was "bizarre" from the backseat. Seeing that Melissa did not want to see the sight any longer, Steven took a U-Turn and went backward. This would result in the horrific scene vanishing. Samuel decided to question Melissa, asking if the past scene was familiar to her. Melissa responded that she was unsure of what it was, only saying that it was scary. Samuel then dived into detail on why he asked this question. He explained that dreams usually feature previous experiences, and he noted the vividity of the nightmarish vision. Samuel suggested that the scene could relate to some of her lost memories. ;"Carpe Diem" Samuel emerged from the dream to meet John Fontaine. Fontaine revealed himself to be a former operative Alchemilia seeking to recruit the protagonists. Explaining that it was the Corporation who killed Savannah, the man tossed a dead photograph of the girl onto Samuel's laboratory floor. Fontaine was suggested to leave the group alone for some time, as Fontaine went downstairs. After grappling with the fact their companion was dead, the protagonists and Samuel went downstairs for a breakfast with John. They sat awkwardly for some time, before Fontaine began a short speech. Lecturing them on the nature of seizing the day, he told the group it would be an honor for them to join him. ;"Ticking Clock" Samuel listened closely with the others as John Fontaine outlined his plan. He stated he required the protagonists for an operation to destroy Remnant Rock, one of the corporation's military bases. Atticus, in shock, would then ask Samuel to temporarily leave - so he could discuss the veracity of the man with his own friends. Not concerning himself with the Fontaine's mission, Samuel had his head focused on other things as he went to the laboratory's second floor. Briefly, he thought about the "night-walkers" - beings said to be capable of entering the dreams of another. Quickly checking his notes, Samuel prepared to enter The Contraption for a second time. Quickly falling into sleep, the man awoke into a large, snowy landscape. The sky was both clear and filled with falling drops of snow. Samuel rolled his die into the ground, and then picked it up. As he finished examining the die, a figure would manifest itself in the distance. As Samuel examined the foreboding, dark figure, all he could feel was peace and ease. Thanking the man for everything he had done, the figure approached Samuel, collapsing the entire dream. Before Samuel could awake, John Fontaine stabbed him in his throat. ;"Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained Samuel and everyone else for three months to prepare for the assault on Remnant Rock. Samuel was playing dice with Fontaine in The Laboratory of the Mind. After Fontaine rolled two sixes, Samuel levitated two dies into the air and formed a twenty-sided cube. Samuel then commented to Fontaine that it would be time for the "day's work" to begin, leading Fontaine to call Chris. Fontaine told Chris to tell everyone to come to Samuel's Laboratory as the attack would start soon. Chris agreed to Fontaine's request. Li and Marshall would be the only two to arrive late, to Samuel's disappointment. The two attempted to give everyone food before Fontaine interrupted them. Thanking everyone for making it, he confirmed the attack on Remnant Rock would start that day. He presented everyone with Alchemilia Nutrition Cubes, which led to a brief argument with Melissa. Fontaine went over the plan a final time as everyone ate. Once he was done, Samuel escorted everyone to the laboratory's basement. This was where Samuel stored the weapons that everyone would bring to Remnant Rock. Reminding the group to take as much as they could, Samuel himself quickly selected a sniper rifle in the room's corner. After leaving his laboratory for what might have been the final time, Samuel drove everyone to Port City. The man would briefly look out into Remnant Rock, visible from the city's bridge. He turned around and provided everyone with a final reminder of the plan. Once he finished, Team B bid farewell to everyone else and prepared to drive across the bridge. Samuel allowed Li to situate himself in his vehicle's driver seat. Team B's intent was to drive across the bridge and begin a surprise attack base after Atticus and Marshall deactivated the power. The Team drove across the bridge for several minutes, trusting in assurances it would be a quiet attack. Unfortunately, the hopes of a quiet drive would be crushed. Not long after they entered the bridge, two Alchemilia snipers shot down on Team B. Li frantically tried to dodge the attackers, but the gunmen managed to shatter some of the car's windows. As the snipers were immobile, Team B managed to escape the gunmen unharmed. While they had made it out safely, Samuel suggested to the team to stop for a maintenance check. Satisfied with his explanation that a bullet could have pierced tire, the team obliged and left the car. As the others tended to minor wounds Blossom got from the broken glass, Samuel managed to remove a single bullet from one of the van's tires. With the vehicle appearing to be fine, he prepared to direct the group back into his car. He stopped speaking for a moment, however, as shattering glass and screeches were head in the distance. Brownlee would watch in horror as gray humanoids approached toward them. Frantically, Samuel and the rest of Team B reentered the vehicle. Upon closer inspection, the team noticed the creatures had metallic implants. Li chose to drive towards the creatures rather than moving away. This allowed the creatures to jump on the car, leading everyone to try to shoot at them. One creature attacked through the open back window, attempting to grab those in the back with its arm. The group began to near the end of the bridge as Li continued to drive. Li prepared to accelerate further before blue flames suddenly appeared in the distance. Horrified, all in the vehicle urged Li to stop. Having his own intentions, Li chose to drive straight into the fire. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" Samuel and the rest of Team B watched in horror as Li followed through with his intentions. Despite the pleas of his passengers, Li drove the car directly into the wall of fire. This action not only internally damaged the car, but hurt all those inside. Driving through the fire burnt and killed all of the creatures that had been attacking Team B. Li took a moment to stop the car after driving through the fire, asking everyone if they were okay. After some annoyed words from Samuel and the others about Li's decision, the team agreed to keep driving. Samuel then looked through the car's front window to have a look at Remnant Rock. Observing the featureless building, Samuel made out what seemed to be several guards. Considering the car's potential damage, Samuel suggested leaving the car and continuing on foot. Li obliged, fearing what damage the fire could have caused. Team B followed Samuel and Li, exiting the car and leaving it on the bridge. Remnant Rock came closer into view as Samuel ran with the others. Looking behind him, Samuel noticed as the van was completely set ablaze. He ignored the odd happening and continued to run forward. Team B nearly managed to get to the bridge's end, before another wall of flames would appear in front of them. Not wanting to try anything bold, Team B stopped in their tracks. The team noticed the entire area around them surround with fire as they turned around. Samuel gripped his weapon tightly and urged everyone to stay on guard. The flame wall that everyone previously drove through then appeared to swirl at its bottom. A mix of blue hues turned into one color, and a circle of fire would fly itself towards the group. Samuel and the others prepared to get out of the way, before the spiral shot upwards. From the newly created hole, a set of figures began to approach the group. A set of featureless androids were seemingly led by one red-haired female. The woman announced Team B was under arrest once she was in front of them. The woman revealed herself as Nabi, an Alchemilia Corporation general. She mocked Team B's efforts, deeming their attempted attack as futile. She made a daring offer to the group: If they revealed to her the location of Atticus and Marshall, she would give them comfier prison cells. Feeling the heat of the situation, Blossom surrendered first. Steven would come next, not only announcing his surrender but revealing to Nabi Atticus, Marshall, and Fontaine were in the tunnels underneath. Li surrendered next, then Samuel. A black vehicle would then emerge behind Nabi, where she ordered those who surrendered to go inside. Team B solemnly agreed and entered the car. Melissa (the only one who did not surrender) would attempt to shoot at the General in rebellion, but Melissa's shot was deflected and she would be knocked to the ground. With all of Team B taken care of, Nabi escorted everyone inside the Remnant Rock prison. Samuel was placed in the same cell as Chris. Chris realized he was in a prison once he awoke. Seeing Samuel, Chris questioned him on what had happened. Samuel briefly explained how Chris was shut-off and escorted inside. Chris asked Samuel if they would stay in the prison forever, but Samuel confidently said everyone would be out by day's end. The android noted the number of guards would make that difficult, and Samuel predicted some were coming to their cell now. Two guards entered the cell of Chris and Samuel shortly after Samuel's prediction. One took Chris outside and left Samuel alone. Samuel quickly assumed a meditation as they shut his door. The two guards escorting Chris did not get far, as one ended up killing himself, then his companion. Samuel, to himself, remarked if he could "get more than two." Despite the door being locked, Samuel swung his cell door open without effort. Emerging into the large prison, Samuel quickly caught up to Chris. With the guards dead, the two decided to search for Wen Li. Unable to see any staircases, the two searched for a ladder. Fortunately, their search for Li was cut short as he emerged from a staircase nearby with a map. Samuel quickly questioned Li about what was on the map. As Li prepared to explain, an Alchemilia guard approached the three. Remarking on their dialogue, the man stated that it was impossible to leave Remnant Rock. The guard recommended the three to simply return to their cell. Samuel disregarded the man's stern words, reiterating the fact that he would be out before the day ends. As the man prepared to respond, Samuel would receive confirmation Atticus, Marshall, and Fontaine was still alive. In a matter of seconds, all of the lights in the Remnant Rock prison suddenly shut off. Samuel looked to Li and Chris, both of whom understood what needed to be done. The three quickly dispersed in the dark, opening several prison cells and inciting a riot. Prisoners released by the three would go on to release more, inciting a domino effect. As the riot went on, Samuel got into a fight with an Alchemilia guard. The guard grappled Brownlee and stabbed a knife into his arm. Samuel ignored the tense pain and managed to place the man in a chokehold. Samuel then threw him over the railing, leaving the guard to plummet. Samuel continued running through the riot of prisoners, attempting to ascend higher. Samuel eventually caught up to Li. It would be too dark to see Samuel initially, so Li prepared to fight. Samuel's voice would allow Li to know there was no need to. From the shadows, a guard would then creep up behind Li's shoulder, but Samuel quickly shot and killed the assailant and saved Li. Brushing off what happened, Li asked Samuel how they would determine the Alchemilia inmate placement algorithm. Samuel retorted that information would be useless in a riot. Li understood, and the two would manage to ascend upwards in the prison and reach a metallic door. From the top, Li and Samuel would hear the lower floors collapsing. Li insisted Samuel open up the door, so they could get moving. Samuel did as he was told. Unfortunately, the General from earlier, Nabi, would appear behind the door and throw Samuel off the railing. Samuel would be attacked yet again as he fell to the ground. A mechanical beast emerged from the darkness, lunging towards and attacking Samuel It pierced his carotid artery, numbing his body temporarily. The creature left him on the floor and went elsewhere. The numbness was not permanent and Samuel managed to get up after some time. Samuel managed to escape the prison and acquire a grenade launcher. He used this weapon to blow open an entrance to the Alchemilia Aircraft Hangar. Looking over the bottom, Samuel saw Atticus and Gabriel, the latter bloodied and on the ground. Samuel decided to down onto the hangar. He asked Atticus if he was ready to leave, for Samuel planned to take a hummingbird and leave Remnant Rock. Atticus asked what to do with Gabriel, but Samuel said there was no time to consider prisoners. Atticus sent Chris and Blossom to go with Samuel. Li and Rooke eventually made it to the hangar as well. Li told Rooke to follow Samuel, who was now approaching a hummingbird. He hastily ordered everyone to get in. Melissa would come as well and run towards the faces of Chris and Blossom. Steven was the last to make it to the hangar. He saw Samuel and the others, but his progress would be impeded by Alchemilia and the beast Samuel saw before. Steven attempted to protect himself but he was quickly murdered by the mechanical beast. It punched its robotic hand through Steven's abdomen, leaving him to die. Samuel prepared to start up the hummingbird as Melissa attempted to save Steven. She tried to help him, but Atticus told her it would be futile. Through rage and teary eyes, Melissa agreed with Atticus. The two returned to the hummingbird and jumped inside. Samuel activated the vehicle's rotor blades and began to ascend upwards. He shot two sets of rockets at the glass ceiling above them as it was the quickest way out. The entire Remnant Rock facility as a whole would then slowly collapse from bombs presumably from Fontaine's rebels. Samuel flew into the open sea, narrowly escaping the explosions. After the operation, Samuel and the rest of Team B were deemed terrorists in Silivia. Category:Role in Series pages